Anti Soul Eater
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: In this version of Soul eater everything's different. People who in normal Soul eater are miesters are weapons, and vice versa. Maka is stupid, Soul is uncool, Black Star hates attention, Kids a complete slob, and many other things.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Evans a top Miester of his class was trying to wake up his weapon Maka Albarn.

"Come on Maka we have a big test today" said Soul as he shook Maka in bed.

"Who cares about stupid tests" said Maka.

"I do, and you should too so come on" screamed Soul.

"Fine" said Maka as she slowly got out of bed

"Were going to be late, were going to be late" Soul repeated as he frantically jumped up and down. When Maka was finally ready Soul grabbed her and rushed to school. When they got there they met up with their two friends Black Star, and Tsubaki.

"Hi Black Star, hi Tsubaki" said Soul

"How are you doing" said Black Star

"Were doing great" said Soul

"Of course there doing great you idiot!" Tsubaki screamed at Black Star

"Please don't hurt me" said Black Star as he used his arms to cover his face. Tsubaki punched Black Star right in face, and Black Star fell on the ground.

"Please don't do that" said both Soul and Maka.

"Fine" Tsubaki said aggressively while looking away. Soul then helped Black Star up.

"Thanks Soul" said Black Star

"I hope no one was staring at me. You guys know how I hate attention" said Black Star

"Yes we know" said Soul

"Hey guys shouldn't we go into class" said Maka.

"Yes we really should" said Soul frantically as he realized the time. The four friends walked into class, and took their seats. Everyone was sitting there waiting for their teacher to come. His name was Professor Stein. He's a really stupid and bad weapon, but for some reason he's allowed to be a teacher. The door opened and Stein slowly walked in the classroom.

"Time for your test" said Stein. Stein started handing out the test as the door opened again. It was Ragnaqrock a very fragile, but kind student. But on his shoulders was his very cocky, and bitchy partner Crona. Crona had a great past they would be spoiled as a child, Ragnarock would be beaten often. No one is quite sure what gender Crona is so I'll call them he for now.

"I can handle this right now" said Crona while dancing on Ragnarocks shoulders.

"Please take a sat Ragnarock" said Stein

"Yes Sir I wil" said Ragnarock while rushing to a seat. Then Stein continued to hand out the tests. Once all the tests were handed out the students started taking it.

"Wow this test is so easy" said Soul as he quickly wrote down answers. Soul is a top class student so most tests are easy for him, but this test was extremely easy. Steins a stupid teacher, so he had stupid questions on the test. Some of the questions didn't even relate to the subject. What's 1 +1, what's the color of the sky, describe turtles.

"This is the hardest test ever" thought Maka. She was stuck on the question what color is the color red.

"So hard, I can't do it" Maka thought. After the test everyone left the classroom.

"That was really easy" said Soul. Black Star, and Tsubaki nodded in agreement. They were used to Steins stupid tests.

"What you thought that was easy" said Maka in a surprised voice.

"Well yeah" said Black Star

"Whatever" said Maka. The four friends then talked a little bit outside of the school.

"Well are you guys ready" said Maka

"Yes" said Soul.

"Ready for what?" asked Tsubaki

"Were going to go visit Death the Kid" said Maka.


	2. The Slob

Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki walked to their friend's house. They were going to visit their friends Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. When they got there they knocked on the door. The door opened, and it was Patty.

"Welcome friends, how are you doing today?" Asked Patty

"Where doing fine thanks" said Soul. They walked into the house and it was a mess. Liz was cleaning up the mess. Liz, and Patty just got home from school, but Kid stays home because he was supposedly sick.

"What's up" said Kid laying on the couch with a blanket over him, and a bag of chips in his hand.

"The sky right" said Maka looking confused.

"He's not actually asking that" said Patty.

"Weird" said Maka still with a confused look on her face. They all sat down, and started to talk.

"Sorry about the big mess" said Patty.

"Oh that's okay" said Soul.

"Hey be quiet I'm trying to watch my favorite show Smash everything" said kid.

"Tsubaki please" said Patty.

"My pleasure" Tsubaki said with a grin on her face. Tsubaki got up ripped the remote out of Kids hands, and turned off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that" said Kid.

"To bad" said Tsubaki as she sat back down. The 7 friends talked for a little bit. Then when they got bored they turned the TV back on. They put on Smash Everything because they felt bad about what they did to Kid. After a while they got a call. Lord Death wanted to see all 7 of them.


End file.
